Hazy
by carved in the sand
Summary: I feel you coursing through my veins - Tomoe/Nanami


**A/N:**_ But people. People. Can we talk about the last like five chapters? Can we just sit and cry about chapter 98? Like? Is that possible of us? This was written back during New Years for one of my fabulous friends and Kamisama Hajimemashita buddy. Like, god bless her. And this almost-smut. Shout out to Nanami's Princess Leia buns! Lyrics by Johnnyswim, "Heart Beats"_

* * *

**I feel it coursing through my veins, like fire**

**And I feel you coursing through my veins, like fire**

* * *

It wasn't just _cold_.

It was _literally freezing_.

Nanami sat in her room, curled onto her bed with a thick blanket, two pairs of fluffy socks, gloves, and her hair tied into buns to cover her ears. And she was _still_ freezing. If her teeth weren't chattering, she might have hissed.

Tomoe had explained that with the shrine being so old, it did not keep very warm in the winter during the night. Nanami hadn't expected it to become _this_ cold when the sun lowered, though. She almost shouted for the fox familiar earlier to make her something eat to eat - or drink - hot chocolate sounded so very tempting at the moment - but only her manners had kept her back. He was probably fast asleep by now.

_'Damn. It. All.'_

She closed her eyes and sighed shakily, thinking of warm things, trying to lull her mind to sleep. Steaming hot chocolate, miso soup still boiling in the pot, searing-hot fried tofu, the beach sun kissing her skin, the warmth of the first day of spring. Memories, clear and muddled, filtered through her head...

_'A piggyback ride on Mount Kurama.'_ Nanami's eyes snapped open.

Tomoe.

Tomoe was warm, too.

She was reminded of last month when she'd been scratching his ears in an attempt to annoy him when her hands brushed his forehead and he'd felt like he was running a fever. _'Youkai run much higher temperatures than humans,'_ he'd explained before she could stick the thermometer she threatened him with in his mouth. He _had_ to run a temperature of more than a hundred degrees. And when he turned into a child, his temperature had been soaring.

Squealing in delight, Nanami squirmed out of her futon and tossed on a thin blanket over her shoulders, stepping as quietly as she could out of her room and into the halls of the shrine. She shuffled around on the wooden floors on her slippery socks until she made her way to the door of Tomoe's room.

Sliding it open, Nanami saw Tomoe sitting upright in his futon and rubbing his eyes with a displeased look.

"I could hear your squealing from here," he muttered, glaring heartily, although he looked more tired than angry. "Gods, what could you possibly want at this hour?"

"Shut up," Nanami hissed, closing his door behind her and glaring back. She almost regret her brilliant idea. Almost. "And scoot over!"

_"What?"_

"You heard me!" she muttered, walking over towards him. There was not a hint of embarrassment on her face, while Tomoe was already reddening. "My room is freezing, and you're really warm so _scoot over_."

The fox familiar stared at her for a second blankly, before sighing and complying with her request, lift up his blanket to let her slide underneath them.

Nanami breathed out in relief, soaking in the heat of the sheets, and the heat that radiated from Tomoe's body. Once she was snugly tucked it, she slipped off her gloves and started searching for his hands, poking and prodding him.

"What the hell is up with your hair? And stop poking me," he whispered groggily, grasping Nanami's searching hands in his own, curling her ice cold fingers within the calloused pads of his palms. He kept from flinching at the cold - she really _was_ freezing.

"Shut up, Tomoe. The buns keep my ears warm," Namami whispered back, words muffled by the blanket that covered past her nose. "_Ohhh_, your hands are so warm. I should have come here hours ago."

Tomoe merely sighed, squeezing her hands.

"So...since we're awake and all-,"

"-_much_ appreciated, Nanami-sama-,"

"-get over it. I was gonna freeze to death. Quit interrupting me."

His mouth locked up, jaw looking unusually tensed, but she merely beamed at him.

"Good boy, Tomoe," Nanami said mockingly, ignoring the way he squeezed her hands again, with a lot more pressure. They were warming up spectacularly. "So would you care to tell me just why you tried to bite my neck off yesterday?"

Tomoe glared at her, blinking pointedly.

"What?" More silence. "Oh, right! Uh, you can speak now."

_"Brat,"_ Tomoe spat, unlocking his jaw, looking away from Nanami. "And didn't I already tell you? It was to ward of the evil spirit that had taken over your body. It worked, too. You're back in your frail little human body."

Nanami cocked a brow at him. "I made you kneel outside the shrine for a reason, you know. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"I could answer that with the utmost riveting detail, if you wanted me to."

"Hey!"

"Oh, keep your voice down," Tomoe shushed, prompting her with another squeeze of her hands. "And yes, I do specifically remember the torture of stiff muscles and your horrid shrieking voice doling out the incredibly horrid-,"

"You're such a drama queen," Nanami muttered, squeezing his hands back. "It's not like you didn't deserve it anyway. You made me bleed."

Tomoe glared, particularly offended, when a slow smile - a scary, scary, down right _devious_ smile that made Nanami's heart skip a few beats - crept up on his face. "I have been wondering about that. Did I leave mark?" he asked smugly. "I haven't even seen the end product yet."

Nanami swallowed, a lump rising in her throat.

"Don't you dare-,"

Tomoe had already yanked her further under his blankets, hovering over her. He laid his weight onto his forearms, with one hand pressing her wrists above her head. His eyes locking steadily with hers'. His smirk was a malicious sort of playful, his canines standing prominently out from his rows of perfect, pearly-white teeth.

"Now let's take a look," he said, clawed fingers ghosting along the collar of her pajamas and peeling it away to reveal the base of her throat, four small punctures that were still still scabbing over, and the purplish-red bruising surrounding them. Nanami could only huff with flushing cheeks, but she didn't push him away yet.

"Hmm, I guess I did make you bleed," Tomoe mused, claws circling around the bite mark. "I didn't even bite you that hard."

"You bit hard enough to _give me a hickey_," Nanami spat quietly, extremely mindful of her volume, but still emphasizing the words. "I still can't believe you. I should have made you kneel for a week. All you wanted to do was make a mark."

"On the contrary." Tomoe leaned in, nose skimming against her throat. Nanami tensed up against him, his body falling against her own. "Biting is very arousing."

_"Liar,"_ She hissed, pushing him away from her, but not as far as she could have. What the hell kind of masochist derived pleasure from someone trying to_ bite their neck off_? There was nothing pleasing about it. "That was nothing but painful."

"I don't remember it being my fault that you have such delicate skin, Nanami," Tomoe teased. Nanami scowled even harder. "But I just wasn't trying hard enough. Let's see..."

Tomoe leaned in once more, letting her hands free and setting them back on either side of her head to rest his weight on. He undid the left side of her hair, letting the brown waves curl down her shoulder, then tucking a few of the locks behind her ear.

The crook of her jaw was exposed. He pressed his teeth against the skin, feeling Nanami tense under him, just like yesterday.

Instead, he closed his lips part way, leaving a hot open-mouthed kiss, trailing his lips and tongue under her chin and down her jaw. Tomoe felt her breathe in slowly, her frame relaxing under the kisses. Until he reached her pulse point and sucked at her skin repeatedly.

Nanami stiffened back up again, muscles coiling from the pleasure.

"Now how did that feel?" Tomoe asked, tone almost bright, but still too mischievous to be completely cheerful. "Oh do I need to even ask?"

_'So damn smug.'_

"Gross." Nanami lied through her teeth in the most bored tone she could muster. He jerked, pulling her chin down to meet his eyes. He looked indignant, almost offended. If there were space, she'd even try to check out her nails. "Was that supposed to be _arousing_? You were practically licking all over my throat."

"Tsk. And you call me a liar," he practically chided, still indignant. "Now what kind of example do you think you're setting, Land God?"

"Hmph, whatever. You're the one who's acting like my neck is an ice cream cone," Nanami huffed, jerking her chin away from him. She shifted her arms around, her arms curling half-way around his waist, hands grasping the belt of his sleeping yukata for leverage. "You'll have to do better than that."

Even in the dark, she could still make out the spark in his eyes - a challenge.

Tomoe pressed his full weight against her, no longer holding himself up by his forearms. Nanami huffed, trying to squirm away, but unable. She squealed again, his hips pressing into the cradle of her hips-

Her complaints were cut off by her gasp, her eyes fluttering closed as he trailed open-mouthed butterfly kisses across her cheek, under her chin, down her throat once again, until he reached her pulse point again and _actually licked her._

Tomoe dragged his tongue across her skin, and she realized quite quickly that it was far from gross. The warmth of his frame and the steadiness of his body against her's made everything burn. Her skin flushed with heat, and it soon became stifling under the blankets. Her heart had already started up an embarrassingly irregular rhythm that she could hardly keep up with.

It seemed as if he planned to torture her slowly.

He dragged his hot tongue - much too hot to be normal, as if he were searing silent promises of pleasure against her skin - all over her neck. Nanami unconsciously arched her back into him whenever he hit a spot that was particularly rewarding. When he ended back at her pulse point, he scrapped his teeth against it, causing her entire body to tremble and press into him much harder.

Tomoe laughed airily, shaking with silent laughter, his breath fanning against her throat. "Sensitive," he mused, sounding much too happy for comfort. "I knew it. And here I thought you'd taste as bitter as you look."

Nanami managed to give him an especially bitter look through her ragged breathing. "_Ha._ Haha."

"Yes, yes, I'm hilarious, I know," Tomoe said dismissively. He brought his teeth back to her pulse point, and bit down slightly onto her bruise.

Nanami clenched her jaw together, feeling the moan bubbling up to her mouth. She bit her lip harshly, pressing her hips further into Tomoe's and pulling down on his yukata's belt. He breathed out harshly through his nose against her skin, teeth brushing along her throat to find another spot to victimize. He gave no forewarning this time, biting down with more force than before.

Nanami took in a loud, shaky breathe, her hands twisting at his clothes.

Again, he bit down harder, pressing back down into her. Her moan bubbled up from her throat out of her control, cracking through the silence. Her skin went cold at the sound - was that what she sounded like? When he lifted his mouth from her throat and to her lips, he spoke in a warm, hazy tone.

"A little louder, Nanami," Tomoe said raggedly, chest heaving in sync with he own.

She pushed the blankets away from over their heads, breathing in the cold air into her welcoming lungs before dragging her hands through his silvery hair, nails digging into his scalp. She brought his head down onto her lips and kissed all the burning in her veins onto his lips, curving herself into him fully. It was a while before she pushed him away for air, a lazy grin plastered onto her face.

"You first," she huffed.

Tomoe stared at her for a while, taking in the mussed hair and bright eyes and pale skin that was still waiting for him. He leaned into her throat once more and latched his teeth down into her skin harshly. Nanami moaned louder than before, arching her neck. Fire shot through her veins and straight between her legs-

Nanami hissed, pulling at Tomoe's hair, but completely uncaring as he bit her again and again. He'd already dug his hips into hers, something heavy and unfamiliar pressing right along with him. Burning, searing want rushed to her pores, attempting to incinerate her _skin_-

The door slammed open.

There was barely any time to register the intruder when Tomoe had been thrown off of her by a livid Mizuki. She could see his red face practically _glowing_ in the dark. Nanami yelped, and tossed the blankets onto her as a shield. "What the-!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO NANAMI-SAMA, YOU WILD FOX?"


End file.
